Sudden Changes
by jessicak2001
Summary: Gabby and Casey are together. The people of Firehouse 51 are just hanging out when Chief Boden makes a sudden announcement. What is this sudden announcement? What will happen to them all? Will their lives change at all?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gabby and Casey are together. The people of Firehouse 51 are just hanging out when Chief Boden makes a sudden announcement.. What is this sudden announcement? What will happen to them all? Will their lives change at all?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire

Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

Everyone was in the common room just hanging out. They had just gotten back from a call and were waiting for someone to cook lunch. There were two people who could actually cook at the Firehouse. Currently, the lieutenant was making lunch. Normally, the candidate would make lunch but they did not have a candidate and they did not have enough room in the truck for one.

All of a sudden the chief came in and said, "Could I have everyone's attention for a moment?"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"I have made a decision to retire. I have decided to do this awhile go but I had to make sure the people who have wanted to take over and other things was confirmed by headquarters."

There was total silence.

"The person I have decided to take over my job is our very own Lieutenant Casey. Gabriella Dawson has taken the Lieutenant's test and passed with an amazing score so she will be taking over Truck 81."

There was silence then cheering. Everyone went to go and congratulate Casey and Dawson.

After everyone settled back down, the Chief said, "You guys will start your new roles next shift.

Everyone has excited for Casey and Dawson but they were sad that their Chief was retiring. He had been a great Chief.

Soon, lunch had been made and everyone was getting lunch or eating lunch.

The rest of shift went be smoothly. They responded to several calls but none of them were too serious and no one got hurt. Several people did see Chief cleaning out his office which made them sad as he would no longer be their Chief.

Towards the end of shift Hermann stood up and yelled, "Drinks on the house tonight in celebration of Dawson and Casey getting promotions, but also saying a farewell to Chief Boden."

Everyone cheered at that.

Hermann then walked over to Boden and asked, "You will be there tonight, right?"

Boden nodded and said, "Of course."

That night everybody mingled and talked with each other. People were both happy and sad. Soon everybody departed with different things on their mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire

Casey's POV

I was happy but also sad about the new positions. I was happy that I got to be Chief but it would be weird commanding all of my friends. I also was happy that the person that I love was getting my job. On the other hand, I was sad because Boden was a great Chief.

I think that I am going to talk to him and see if he will stick around and help me until I get the hang of things.

I was sitting at Molly's with him.

"I was wondering, would you mind sticking around the house and helping me due

what Chiefs do until I get the hang of being Chief."

"Of course, Casey. I would be happy to help."

"Thanks."

I hung out at Molly's until Gabby got off shift. I then took her back to my apartment. We have been living in the same apartment for awhile now and I couldn't be happier.

I am thinking about proposing to her soon, but because we just got promotions. I am going to see how we are both handling the new roles after that.

I am currently worried about being chief. I know that I have experience because I have been a lieutenant for a while now. Gabby is somewhat similar. She has experience giving orders because she has been PIC on ambulance for years, but she has only been a firefighter (not a candidate) for a little while now so I do not know how she will handle the change. Gabby will have a whole crew to give orders to instead of just one person.

Nobody's Point of View

Gabby shares and apartment with Brett. She goes there when she wants some alone time. Brett is gone most of the time anyways.

Gabby was currently there at this moment wanting some alone time to think about her new position. She did not think that she was going to be promoted so soon after she took the test. Also, she was thinking about how her boyfriend was no chief at the same house.

Gabby is currently thinking about what to do. Gabby is thinking "Will our new positions cause problems? Will we get into trouble for being together in the same house?" amongst other things.

They already had a fight because she was working under him and she was doing things that helped people but put her life at risk and without orders. They worked everything out, but it doesn't mean that it didn't happen. Gabby's biggest worries is that they would get into trouble with headquarters and they would have a repeat of what happened when she was a candidate and he was a lieutenant.

Next is the apartment thing. She has decided to talk to Brett and Casey about the apartment situation. She has finally decided to just move in with Casey and if she needs somewhere to think then she can always jump into her car and drive somewhere quiet, but she also needs to tell Brett that she should start looking for a new roommate. **Gabby is not paying rent at Casey's, but she is paying rent at Brett's apartment.**


End file.
